Saga 2 Episode 4 : Recruitment of The Imprisoned Part 1
asda.png The Battle Begins Reggie stood there in the middle of the arena.. having a smugged expression on her face.. her orange messy hair.. in place.. her attire was a black loose tank top.. underneath.. was a white sports bra.. along with some tight shorts.. complimenting her thick muscular lower body... The prideful woman stood in place..until she saw a dark force coming through it had destroyed all the lightbulbs but the one shining above Reggie... The crowd stood quiet.. seeing only a skeleton with eyes of blood red coming through... until he formed his muscular physique body... the shadows around him created a purple hood over his skull... his eyes still luminously glowing.. he then spoke to her in a dark matter.."You.. Hakai.. has been looking for someone with a heart of stone..someone who's heart was destroyed from their recent past.. Opposite of the Oracle of Sharks.. and to possibly destroy her.... and to whats coming before her.. you must try to stop her ... at each step.. but you must prove worthy of your actions.. I heard from the streets.. that you were the best of the best.. So prove to me.. Infamous. Destroy this shadowy beast infront of you.. to prove worthy of The Imprisoned..." The ginger haired female scowled as she flexed her muscles... she rolled her back... inhaling for a moment... before she spoke..."alright.. bones.. you got.. it..." With that said.. Reggie... rose her right foot.. before smashing it back to the ground.... causing a line of cracks coming toward the the beast at one motion!! coming at him were a trail of spikes that darted at him.. which it didnt phase the skeleton demonic etentity .. which mended into the ground.. her eyes widened.. watching him dart at him atleast 75 mph ... The ginger haired woman... tried to run backwards.. trying to flee from him. until he bursted upwards from the ground.. hissing at her.. he grappled his hand around her neck.. only to start slamming her face into the floor... over an over again the pain was unbearable.. his claws drag into his face... blood trickling down his face..."Shit...this fucker has a power out of this world".. leading to giving her bruises.. an gashes amongst the right side of her face.. each slam to the face to the ground..was getting harder an harder leaving cracks on the ground.. while leaving fractures on her right cheekbone.. .. Until.. focusing her Sand and Rock bending skills... squinting her eyes plus balling each of her hands into a tight fist... leading the ground before her to crumble.. raising her fists up in the air... which glowed a hue of yellow.. bringing large sphere of spikes coming at him... The Dark etentity... swung his cape over to the front area of him.. focusing his dark energy inside the cape.. which caused a purple aura to seep out.. until he pulled his cloak back...only to step back a few steps to reveal a dark shadowy beast that had been whole an not transparent. possessing red hair .. large an muscled.. claws sharp as fuck... his toungue looked rather poisonous as well.. though it was a test for Reggie.... it soon darted straight at her.. breaking through her spikes.. which brought Reggie to be off guard."H-Holy shit!".. the steps of the beasts when it ran on all fours was out of this world... The woman turned around an jumped to the cage.. until she felt a large had engulf her whole body... before smashing it back onto the ground with full relent force!!... this caused her back to feel a bit maor discomfort.. especially from the crater underneath her... she noticed some dusty sandy partices floating about her.. giving her an advantage... her eye sockets glowed.. focusing her chi to control the sand underneath, forming large two sandy fists.. that she densed with the grains of sand.. that was as hard as steel.. Letting out a bloody roar.. the fists.. flared out... smashing the Shadow Entity directly into the face with each of the large sandy fists.. straight to the head.. causing the beast to stumble for a bit.. The Skeleton Entity squinted his eyes... seeing the one before that was against The Oracle.. The one with the dark soul... The soul of pure dark an evil.. it was the one that almost defeated the Hero..He was a Villager that had been hiding bodies left an right in his cottage though Hakai had brought him to become powerful..Battling the Oracle of Sharks.. Untill.. The powers of the Royal Sharks... defeating Hakai and the Power of the Dark Soul.Which The Ginger Haired WOman was incarnated from.. thumb.jpg ... As Reggie caught the beast offguard... She stood up quickly.. being on her feet... the beast roared swinging its right claw at her... slashing Reggie.. on the chest.. she gasped letting out a loud grunt.. rolling to the side. hitting the cage.. blood splattered out of her mouth.... as she stood up weakly... her tank top ripped complettely.. exposing her large gash.. bleeding down....Panting heavily.. Reggie.. thought it was gonna be over.. thinking she were about to die from this battle... That was until she felt the hidden rage within her.. her chi.. focused within all her body... stripes appears up and down her body gritting her teeth.. sand focused around her.. creating a large sand demon..it had been guarding her for some time now, it glared down at the shadow beast.. Raising up its sandy's gaunlets.. it slammed down.. straight onto the shadowy beasts head... causing it to disperse into shadows... Reggie.. soon ran at the Skeleton Entity... with the Sand Demon behind her...The Entity... levitated toward her at mach speed.. appearing to wrap his hand around her neck... As her Demon... engulfed Reggie and her opponent into densed hard sand....only to cause the Dark Entity to disperse into shadows... seeping out the sand...The gingered haired woman.. climbed out weakly out the sand... coughing out sand... and blood.. standing up she panted... hearing the faint chilling voice..."Ah...a Fighting soul... I like that.. I can taste the vengence.. in your aura... the hate.. in your eyes...Now......its time...." With that... a Dark portal... came from the ground... seeing a large green skinned muscled man.. in red ,gold an black armor... possessing long spikey red hair.. is eyes as sinister as ever... he then speaking... in a loud abrupt tone.."My Dear sweet... you are perfect..Now.. you will become one with the Imprisoned.. an therefore.. we shall rule the world.. Kill off the Royal Sharks... So.." He raised his hand out toward Reggie.."Join me and you will seek more power an strength.... " Reggie raised her hand slowly.. grasping Hakais hand. causing her body.to jolt and jerk.. letting go of his hand.. she felt something inside her flow inside her... which brought her red hair growing longer.. her eyes glowing a hint of light purple... thus she fell to her knees.. while she panted.. stancing herself up... Hakai through a suit at her... bringing to her. joining the dark side.. To destroy The Oracle. at all cost. Fin Category:Saga 2 Category:The Imprisoned Category:The Infamous Saga Category:The Oracle of Sharks